The invention resides in a fuel injection control system for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine especially a Diesel engine, including a high-pressure fuel pump supplying fuel, by way of a distribution element and distribution lines, to the fuel injectors of the various cylinders.
Such a fuel injection control system is known, for example, in D 43 35 171 C1. The fuel injection system disclosed therein permits the recognition of leakage in the system and includes means for shutting down the leaking system line. However, the system recognizes only relatively large leakages and, consequently, is effective only when relatively large leakages occur.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fuel injection control system, which, with improved accuracy can also recognize relatively small leakages and is adapted to provide counter measures in a simple manner.